fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Haru no Carnival♪: The Way to Miracalia!
Pretty Cure All Stars Spring Carnival♪: The Way to Miracalia! '(プリキュアオールスターズ春のカーニバル♪：ミラクルリアへの道！''Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu Haru no Kānibaru♪: Mirakaria e no Michi!) is the eighth of the ''Pretty Cure All Stars ''crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters and the second of the "Spring Carnival" films, and is the 20th movie overall of the ''Pretty Cure ''movie series. It was released in theatres in Japan on March 20, 2016. The ''Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn ''characters will make their movie debut. On July 21, 2016, it will be released on DVD. Plot The land of miracles and song, Miracalia, have invited the Pretty Cure to their Spring Carnival. Yumehara Kibo and her friends also join the carnival to interact with their senior Pretty Cure warriors. However, the evil sorceress Medea crashes the carnival and steals the powers of the Pretty Cure! In order to protect the peace of Miracalia, the 46 Pretty Cure warriors use a magical method to gain their powers back, and fight, for the sake of everyone! Characters Pretty Cure * Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace * Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess * Omori Yuko / Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora * Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet * Yumehara Kibo / Cure Starlight * Natsuki Jounetsu / Cure Flare * Kasugano Kaori / Cure Sweet * Akimoto Hiromi / Cure Lotus * Minazuki Kelly / Cure Sapphire Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Milk * Chiffon * Tarte * Azukina * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Hummy * Fairy Tones * Candy * Pop * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai * Ribbon * Glasan * PhanPhan * Pafu * Aroma * Kuroro * Hidarin * Migirin Secondary Characters * Blue * Regina * Sagara Seiji * Hanasaki Kaoruko * Mephisto * Aphrodite * Prince Kanata * Nanase Yui Movie Characters Returning * Fu-Chan * EnEn * Gureru * Yumeta * Sakagami Ayumi New * Medea Trivia * This is the second All Stars film to have a 3D poster. * Like the New Stage trilogy, not every Cure spoke. The Cures from every season that spoke is: ** Max Heart: Black ** Splash Star: Bloom ** Fresh: Peach ** HeartCatch: Blossom ** Suite: Melody ** Smile: Happy ** DokiDoki: Heart and Ace ** Happiness Charge: Lovely and Princess ** Go! Princess: All ** Reborn: All * Like in DX2, DX3, the New Stage movies and Haru no Carnival, the Cures will act like they know the new Cures of the new team including Cure Scarlet, who debuts in this All Stars movie. * The title in this All Stars film has '''Haru (春) in its name which means "spring". This could be because this All Stars film comes out in cinemas during spring. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Pretty Cure All Stars Haru no Carnival♪: The Way to Miracalia! Merchandise ''for more information. Gallery coollogo_com-1568273.png|The movie's official logo Videos Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Gallery Category:HanasakiTsubomi997